1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device including a camera unit, and an image capturing method applied to the terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, advanced mobile phone terminal devices referred to as smart phones have become widely available. The smart phone includes a camera unit, and an image captured with the camera unit is displayed on a display panel, and stored in an internal memory.
The camera unit provided in the mobile phone terminal device is used as an ordinary camera capturing images of a person, a landscape, and so forth. In addition, the camera unit may be used as a sensor for image recognition. For example, the camera unit captures the image of a barcode printed on a paper or the like, which allows the mobile phone terminal device to decode a character or a sign represented as the barcode.
When used for a video game, etc., the camera unit captures an image and the motion or the like of a target subject may be detected using the image.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-8397, an example where an image captured with a camera unit of a mobile phone terminal device is used for a purpose other than display and storage is mentioned. According to the example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-8397, there is a mention of giving support for makeup or the like by capturing the image of a face through the camera unit of the mobile phone terminal device, and processing the captured face image.